SATOYAMA
SATOYAMA & SATOUMI with Nyaozane Matsuri in Kumagaya (SATOYAMA & SATOUMI with ニャオざねまつり in 熊谷) was the annual fall SATOYAMA & SATOUMI movement event featuring various acts under including Hello! Project. It took place on October 20 and 21, 2018 at Sai no Kuni Kumagaya Dome. The main stage events were livestreamed via YouTube."「SATOYAMA & SATOUMI with ニャオざねまつり in 熊谷」イベント生配信決定！タイムテーブル公開！" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2018-10-16. The event coincided with Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project Hallo! Fes 2018, and the Hello Pro All Stars Single Hatsubai Kinen Event ~Team Taikou Uta Gassen~ was held after it ended. Featured Members ;Hello! Project *Morning Musume '18 **9th Gen: Fukumura Mizuki, Ikuta Erina **10th Gen: Iikubo Haruna, Ishida Ayumi, Sato Masaki **11th Gen: Oda Sakura **12th Gen: Nonaka Miki, Makino Maria, Haga Akane **13th Gen: Kaga Kaede, Yokoyama Reina **14th Gen: Morito Chisaki *ANGERME **1st Gen: Wada Ayaka **2nd Gen: Nakanishi Kana, Takeuchi Akari, Katsuta Rina **3rd Gen: Murota Mizuki, Sasaki Rikako **4th Gen: Kamikokuryo Moe **5th Gen: Kasahara Momona **6th Gen: Funaki Musubu, Kawamura Ayano *Juice=Juice **Miyazaki Yuka **Takagi Sayuki **Miyamoto Karin **Uemura Akari **Yanagawa Nanami **Dambara Ruru **Inaba Manaka *Country Girls **Yamaki Risa **Morito Chisaki **Ozeki Mai **Yanagawa Nanami **Funaki Musubu *Kobushi Factory **Hirose Ayaka **Nomura Minami **Hamaura Ayano **Wada Sakurako **Inoue Rei *Tsubaki Factory **Yamagishi Riko **Ogata Risa **Niinuma Kisora **Tanimoto Ami **Kishimoto Yumeno **Asakura Kiki **Ono Mizuho **Onoda Saori **Akiyama Mao *BEYOOOOONDS **CHICA#TETSU ***Ichioka Reina ***Shimakura Rika ***Nishida Shiori ***Eguchi Saya **Ame no Mori Kawa Umi ***Takase Kurumi ***Maeda Kokoro ***Yamazaki Yuhane ***Okamura Minami ***Kiyono Momohime *Hello Pro Kenshuusei **25th Gen: Ono Kotomi, Yonemura Kirara **26th Gen: Hashisako Rin **27th Gen: Matsunaga Riai, Yamada Ichigo **28th Gen: Tamenaga Shion, Kubota Nanami, Shutto Anna, Kanemitsu Ruru ;Other UP-FRONT GROUP Talent * * * ( ) *Yasuda Kei *Yaguchi Mari *Takahashi Ai *Sudo Maasa *Kumai Yurina *Yajima Maimi *Suzuki Airi *Okai Chisato *Okada Robin Shoko *Hashimoto Aina *Morozuka Kanami * ** ** *PINK CRES. **Natsuyaki Miyabi ** ** *Kikkawa Yuu *Up Up Girls (Kari) **Furukawa Konatsu **Mori Saki **Saho Akari **Sekine Azusa **Arai Manami *Sengoku Minami *Up Up Girls (2) **Takahagi Chinatsu **Yoshikawa Mayu **Kajishima Aya **Hashimura Riko **Nakaoki Rin **Nakagawa Chihiro **Sasaki Honoka *College Cosmos"“College Cosmos”出演情報！" (in Japanese). College Cosmos. 2018-10-03. **Yamaki Risa **Matsui Mari **Akizuki Kana **Suga Marin **Hashimoto Sana **Wakita Rina **Ito Mai **Nitadori Megumi **Tsushima Haruka **Ito Ayaka **Yukishima Momoha **Gunji Nao **Aya **Hiragi Sakino **Sakamoto Misaki **Watanabe Marin **Fukusawa Kyoka **Matsuoka Motoka **Niinomi Rina **Wakita Mana **Okamoto Mayuko **Aono Natsuki **Funada Miko **Natsuki **Nakajima Nana * * * ** ** ;Mascots & Characters *Satoyama-kun (SATOYAMA movement mascot) *Nyaozane (Kumagaya City mascot) *Enmu-chan (Kumagaya City wedding ceremony mascot) *Yurutama Fifteen (Saitama Prefecture mascot for 2019 Rugby World Cup) *Ahiru Taichou (bath toy character) *Chacha Oukoku no Oujichama (Uji City mascot) Event Stage Schedule :★ denotes mascots and characters. October 20 October 21 References External Links *Event Page: SATOYAMA movement Category:2018 Events Category:SATOYAMA Movement Category:SATOUMI Movement Category:2nd Generation Events In Category:5th Generation Events In Category:9th Generation Events In Category:10th Generation Events In Category:11th Generation Events In Category:12th Generation Events In Category:13th Generation Events In Category:14th Generation Events In Category:1st Generation S/mileage Events In Category:2nd Generation S/mileage Events In Category:3rd Generation ANGERME Events In Category:4th Generation ANGERME Events In Category:5th Generation ANGERME Events In Category:6th Generation ANGERME Events In Category:Juice=Juice Events In Category:Country Girls Events ln Category:Kobushi Factory Events In Category:Tsubaki Factory Events In Category:CHICA TETSU Events In Category:Ame no Mori Kawa Umi Events In Category:25th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:26th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:27th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:28th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei